User talk:Iron Bank
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Iron Bank page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:33, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Image uploading Not sure if you knew, but please add proper info after uploading images. An example I just did is HERE. Thanks 19:25, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about that. I'll be sure to do so in the future. Thanks. Iron Bank (talk) 19:34, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Kidney pie Excellent work updating the Kidney pie article, ser. I had wanted to get to that but there's so much to do.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:07, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! --Iron Bank (talk) 20:34, June 17, 2014 (UTC) There are some who say that GRRM's novels are "food porn" due to all of the food descriptions...as if that's a negative accusation or something!--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:12, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I haven't had a chance to read them, but I've heard things like that! --Iron Bank (talk) 22:17, June 17, 2014 (UTC) New "Two Swords" images Take a look at these images. I think they have a black bar on the top. Thouse should be cropped and the images uploaded again.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:51, July 2, 2014 (UTC) It took me a while but I fixed it. Very sorry about that, I think it was from the video player I was playing the episode in; I had the episode fullscreen and captured my whole screen without cropping it thinking I didn't need to do so. --Iron Bank (talk) 02:03, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Image needed Please don't add the "Image needed" category to pages whose subjects don't actually appear in a licensed source, and therefore can't receive an image. It's standard practice to show a location's position pinpointed on the map. Also "Minor character" denotes the actor's billing, and how often they appear in the story/how important they are. "Mole's Town Whore" is a minor character, the pickled fetus of Selyse's stillborn children are not...-- 06:29, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Okay, very sorry. --Iron Bank (talk) 20:26, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Please read immediately Please read this immediately: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:WinterIscoming.net_is_plagiarizing_Game_of_Thrones_Wiki --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:31, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Census data Hello, I'm trying to get some census data about our editors: Have you read the books? If not, do you plan to read them eventually? If you are reading them, did you already start reading them before the TV series started, or did you start after the TV show began? If after they began, have you: finished yet? still trying to finish? Or, you're intentionally only reading one book at a time to match the pace of the TV series? (the last of which is really not a good idea because a given TV season will often pull a chapter or two from the next book, i.e. Jaime and Brienne at the end of Season 2 were the start of book 3). Are you male, female, more complex description? I kind of assumed male but you don't talk about yourself much. What part of Canada do you hail from? (It helps to know what airing dates everyone is working with). If you don't want to say a specific city just give a province/region. Thank you. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:38, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Would you like to be an Administrator? I made a list of potential Administrators to appoint when Season 5 began, which I limited to five new people (for a total of seven). Of these three accepted and one declined, but the last one CorneliusAgrippa hasn't been on the wiki since September 2014, and did not return for the Season 5 premiere. Now assuming that CorneliusAgrippa will not be returning to regular editing for the forseeable future (and hoping we don't have a Torgon Greyiron the Latecomer situation) I'm now moving down the list. Would you like to be an Administrator? We need help dealing with vandalism and spoiler-posts in Season 5. Keep in mind that this is a massive time commitment - or at least, we expect you to edit at least every day or two in the active season, around once a week in the off-season -- you can't just take off for a month during the off-season without explanation (explanations can be as simple as "stuff in my personal life happened, sorry" - just don't treat one month absences as normal). You'd be the last admin we appoint for Season 5. Would you like the position?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:07, April 18, 2015 (UTC)